The Wizard's Keep
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: Life had never been simple when you were a mage. There were expectations, rules, and regulations that kept not just your self, but all the worlds at peace. Breaking even one of these rules meant the slow unraveling of the cosmos itself. If only that had been made more clear when you were young... KuroFai, AshuYuui, SyaoSaku, TouYukito
1. Prologue

_**The Wizard's Keep**_

_Summary:__ Life had never been simple when you lived it as a mage. There were expectations, rules, and regulations that kept not just your self, but all the worlds at peace. Breaking even one of these rules meant the slow unraveling of peace itself. If only that had been made clear._

_Rating:__ M for later chapters_

_Pairings:__ KuroFai, SyaoSaku, Toukito, AshuYuui_

_Disclaimer:__ I am not affiliated with the Sword of Truth Series –though I was inspired by it for some parts in this fanficion- or anything else that has a similar title to this fanficion; nor am I affiliated to CLAMP._

* * *

_**-Prologue-**_

"I can't believe you're going!" His brother's voice was mixed, not sure if he was truly excited or depressed at his leave. "You'd better write to me!"

"I think we'll both be a bit busy. Aren't you going to Nihon?"

"But _Valeria_!" He was shoved playfully, catching himself against the dresser. "I want to know everything when you get there! Oh, you'd better pack warmly; it's going to be freezing! Do you know where you'll be? Will there be an overseer?" The look-a-like continued to ramble, grabbing clothes from the wardrobe and into a large carrying bag. The other continued to stand apart politely with a smile, not getting a chance to actually answer any of his twins questions. "I hear the ruins there are amazing! The city its self is _gorgeous_ from all the paintings I've seen, and then there's –"

"Hm?" The older opened his eyes, watching his brother stare at him.

"… Isn't Valeria where the Wizard's Keep is?" Silence; the older twin's gaze averted guiltily.

"Yuui…"

"No!" All the cheer of the youngers' previous thoughts had bled out, the blond throwing himself around his elder and clinging on for dear life. "No, that isn't right! I change my mind, you have to stay!"

Arms wrapped around the younger, holding him tightly. The slightly smaller frame was shaking, sobs muffled into the fluffy coat. "I'm really sorry… but it's going to be okay-"

"No! You'll be in Hell! How can I live knowing that?!" He was patting the crying twins back, attempting to sooth with little success. "P-Please… I-I'll go instead!"

"No you will not." He shook his head, pulling the younger back to get a stern look at him. "Yuui, I'm going to be fine. I promise; I'll even write to you as often as I can. Alright?"

The younger was a mess, eyes already red and puffy, and tears streaking his face. The older wiped his brother's cheeks with his sleeve, moving over to the bed they had shared, moving the bag to the floor.

"Come on over here Yuui." He insisted, voice soft as he patted the bed. When he stubbornly resisted, the older made the pout even his own brother had a hard time resisting, and climbed onto the plush bedding. He pulled his younger brother close, the both of them curling up under the blankets. Yuui was being held comfortingly and the older clung to him like a dragon to her egg. Neither was ready to lost their eight year old brother yet…

The next morning, when red, puffy, cerulean pools opened at last, Fai D. Flourite was gone.

_**-End Prologue-**_

* * *

_**Please review, this is my first official and completely solo KuroFai fanfiction.**_

"_**Sword of Truth and Tsubasa!? I think you just hit the best crossover of all time! I'm very excited about this one, even if you did leave me in tears at the end of it... This was a good intro, teasing readers with plenty of questions, but not so haphazardly that we felt lost; rather just that we can't wait for the ride to really start."**_

_**-Vivacia18**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Broken Law

_**The Wizard's Keep**_

_Summary:__ Life had never been simple when you lived it as a mage. There were expectations, rules, and regulations that kept not just your self, but all the worlds at peace. Breaking even one of these rules meant the slow unraveling of peace itself. If only that had been made clear._

_Rating:__ M for later chapters_

_Pairings:__ KuroFai, SyaoSaku, Toukito, AshuYuui_

_Disclaimer:__ I am not affiliated with the Sword of Truth Series –though I was inspired by it for some parts in this fanficion- or anything else that has a similar title to this fanficion; nor am I affiliated to CLAMP._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Broken Law**

"Check~!" There was a low grumble as the king moved, and next was the dragon.

"Check!" He purred again, watching the move closely as the bishop was next.  
Ah~! Checkmate!" He moved the lance forward, moving the final shogi piece. "I win." The blond smiled, leaning his head into his open palm. His opponent reacted just as he assumed.

"You're kidding me! You cheated!" The boy in front of him growled, amber eyes blazing as he looked over the pieces.

"Now Kuro-kun, you were watching far too intently for me to cheat!" The older chuckled, moving back from the table before the pieces were scattered."Huuu~! So angry! Come on now, best to clean that up!"

"No way!" The teen crossed his arms, leaning back against his seat in defiance.

With a sigh the blond looked over the wooden pieces, hand held out to them. Slowly they started lifting, each wedge gracefully and swiftly moving to their designated places on the board.

"… That was just lazy." The boy across from him narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure that's abuse of your power."

"It was more effort than you put into it." The mage stood, stretching up with a yawn. "Shouldn't you be heading off to training, Kuro-kun?"

"Tch. No way, that guy doesn't know what he's talking about!" The boy started following the tall form, easily keeping in step. "He keeps trying to shove the most basic stuff on me, even though I know them. I'm supposed to be moving forward, damnit!"

"Language…" Blue eyes looked over his young friend with a frown. "You know Kuro-wan, if it's so easy, you could just get it over with and move on."

"He wouldn't let me!"

"You don't know that." The magic user leaned down, coming eyes to eye with the dark amber orbs. "Besides, I'm sure if you show him how good you are, you'll move along quickly. Sorata-san isn't hard to persuade, you know."

At first it didn't seem the teen would budge, meeting the cerulean gaze head on with his arms crossed. Then he sighed, annoyed, and slumped his shoulders. "I know, I know. Damn, I'll fucking go."

Chuckling to himself, he watched the younger head off towards the field where the palace's ninja were already collecting. Sometimes he stayed and watched the exercises, but he had a meeting to keep.

He couldn't help but be slightly fond of the young boy. He'd probably been residing in the palace nearly two hundred years when the Empress had brought the young ward in. He'd been really troubled, angry and lashing out… He'd finally snapped out of it at last thanks to the princess. Kurogane was only fifteen, but really he was probably the most impressive person the man had met.

"Yuui." The blond looked up, surprised. A small smile graced the man's face as he bowed slightly.

"Amaterasu-chan-" He frowned at her glare. "Sorry, bad habit I suppose. How are you?"

The long haired woman's smile was gentle, though he picked up in the worry in her eyes far too easily. "I'm well, though rather curious… I'm getting letter from the Council of Confession. Should I be worried about my wizard?"

"Oh no, my dear lady. In fact I am going to meet them now. I should be returning home fairly quickly. I'll be back by your side in a week's time," he beamed, unaffected.

"Hm… I'm glad to hear." She nodded lightly, stepping aside so he could continue. "Be careful Yuui, they aren't fools."

"Mage's First Law." He giggled to himself, not looking back at her. It would only be a few days under constant pressure, questioned relentlessly… He would be just fine.

* * *

_ My dearest brother,_

_ I am truly starting to overthink what's going on now… You have yet to write in return, and I can only wonder what that means._

_ Windam isn't returning harmed, so I do not believe that the letters I sent are being intercepted; however, if she's not delivering to the correct tower it would be nice to get a letter saying such._

_ I thought maybe you could be upset with me still, but for so long? I fear the thought of you hating me so much, but I almost feel at loss for another reason._

_ Please… what is going on there?_

* * *

He stared forward, a small smile tactfully pasted in place. Still, the blond couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under the seven gazes. A part of him wished that he could have an ally on the council, but right now even his once friend's gaze seemed stony.

Inwardly, he missed Amaterasu and wished she had applied to be on the council. A friendly face was always welcome in his book.

"Yuui W. Flourite, do you know why you are here?" Blue eyes looked up again, trying to appear as innocent as possible. The man in the center of the bench across from him looked like he would've been a kind soul, but no man who led the council was easily misled.

"I can only assume I'm in trouble. You asked me to come from so far in such a short matter of time. Shirasagi Castle isn't an easy place to travel from." His tried to keep his mask.

"Yuui, are you of full understanding regarding the Mage's Tenth Law?"

"All too well, I'm afraid." Yuui's smile changed, saddened.

"And the Laws of the Keep?"

"… Again, I fear I am." The blonds' expression completely changed, eyes hardening in a cold stare.

"Please, do tell us then?" The witch to the council head's left leaned forward, resting her head on the back of her raised hands.

"…The Keep is the tower created from the war of the mage's. It holds so much cosmic energy that it must maintain and balance itself by distributing its power…" The sorcerer of Celes cleared his throat, glaring at the young magic user. "…My apologies. It rather balances itself by having a magic user with the highest of potential inhabit it. While it rids itself of the negative energy by forcing it into the sacrificed, unaware wizard, it feeds off their magical energy until they die and are replaced!" The blonds tone was harsh, practically hissing the words with venom.

The tension in the room spiked, several of the more powerful magic users debating whether to strike him down or keep their peace.

"Though really… if the tower's creators are so powerful, why weren't they sacrificed?" Yuui smirked, voice quiet as he looked away from the few creators on the council.

"What is the fate of the inhibitor?" He shivered at Clow Reed's voice, the small triumph gone.

"Death…"

"Until then?"

"Complete isolation in the tower…"

"Then would you like to explain why the Phoenix Tower in Valera is constantly visited by an unidentified Messenger?" Clow Reed pressed.

"It seems someone from your country hasn't registered their homing pigeon." He didn't dare look into the council head's eyes.

"Letters attached to this phoenix are all sent from Nihon – no city given, no name written; all addressed to _'my dearest brother'_." Yuui sank lower in his chair, eyes shut. "…Tell us, who currently inhabits the Keep?"

"…. My dear brother."

"You are aware the only letters Fai D. Flourite may receive are letters that we, the council, approve. Personal letters are no exceptions. I don't know why you tried to go around us, but let it clearly be stated that the only information your brother will be given about you will be a notification of your death, shall it come first. If you understand, I suggest your attempts to contact him otherwise cease before I'm forced to send such a notice."

"He's alone there, isn't there anything-!"

"Mage's Second Law!" Clow Reed stood, staring at the young man before him. "…. Do you understand, Yuui?" The man's eyes were soft, sympathetic even. Still, it only went to show that there was nothing that could be done. "…You are dismissed for tonight."

"If there are no more charges, I would like to return home."

"You are being relocated soon, the councilman of Celes would like to keep you under watch and under his wing for some time."

"Did Amaterasu approve of this?"

"We are calling on her for tomorrow's meeting. Don't be late."

* * *

_Mage's First Law: _

_People are stupid and can be made to believe any lie because they either want to believe it, or they fear it is true._

* * *

**Review Response:**

_**Wolf1380:**__ Thank you kindly!_

_**Yoitemichealis:**__ : 3 I'm glad to see you're excited. Don't worry, there will only be more questions. They shall be answered in time._

_**ElusiveIllusions:**__ Damn it woman, stop correcting me…! I don't know what you're talking about actually, it all seems fine to me… And there isn't too much similar to Sword of Truth actually. Just some ideas._

_**PPGZ Lover09:**__ I'm glad to hear! Thank you!_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! I just thought I would let you all know that right now Loretta, my computer, had kicked the bucket and is currently being repaired… hopefully. Until then, my updates are only possible when I am at school. So, obviously I was at school when this was written.**_

_**Please leave your reviews and loving support!**_

_**If there are any questions, feel free to ask, I will get back to you!**_

* * *

_"__**This was a very well written chapter, feeling like you are reading a published piece. The crossover between Tsubasa and elements of Sword of Truth is also being done very elegantly and seamlessly thus far. In this way the story feels set in a familiar, yet parallel world, so for all its comfort, the reader cannot take anything for granted. Those are personally some of my favorite settings for a story, and this one in particular seems like it will keep everyone in suspense until the very end!"**_

_**-Vivacia18**_


End file.
